


The Beginning

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Category: Angels and Demons AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Nobody runs when angels and demons go to war. But do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small work of mine to contribute to the AU. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!
> 
> Oh. There's some deep shit here. >:)

_In the beginning, there were few. Those who believed, and those who did not. These were separated into those who sinned, and those who did not._

_There became two realms encompassing the Earthly plane. Heaven, where those who were sinless arrived once they had truly extinguished their Earthly existence. And Hell, where those who were sinful fell to repent for their sins._

Or at least, that’s what they _tell_ you. But I suppose they’ve never known the three realms like I do, the mortals.

You will never learn of who I am in school. Or in any place of worship. Only when the time is right, will you learn who I am. Of course, there are many who have met me, many who do not even recognize that they have met me. Perhaps you, yourself, have. Perhaps you have, but you will never know.

I’ve known many beings of Hell, for example. I know royals and common men, men who wish to cross my path, who wish to seek my mercy. I have also met men who do not.

When I first came into my role, I was… Powerful. There were few mortals, and thus even fewer sinners. Hell never stood a chance when I was fresh and new.

But despite maintaining my body, mind, and soul for many a year, my power grows less.

You see, since I was young, mortal men and women and children have uncovered unique ways to sin. Take adultery. I know a being who meets as many thousands of adulterers as there are hours in a day. Multiply that figure by dozens upon dozens of years, and I feel… remorseful. I live a life of luxury compared to my counterpart downstairs.

Much like humanity, I have seen many wars. I have watched oceans shift land and land warp oceans. I have watched as many men and women have touched and taunted and teased one another. I have watched man meet man and woman meet woman. I have watched whole countries become one, and break, and become one again. I have watched as the world turned and in its wake leave whole rivers and valleys and mountains unexplored. I have seen the world at work.

And yet, I still walk, and weave, and duck through alleys and streets, much like you do. I still laugh and weep and love, much like you do.

I began humanity. There are many who wish to end it. I hope, for your sake, you are not known to me. 

Because I can, and will, _end you_.


	2. Upstairs, Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May your feet serve you well...  
> And the rest be sent to Hell.

About that ‘downstairs’.

Before I begin, I’m assuming you’ve heard of Hell. If it wasn’t clear before, Hell’s the bad place. But to be fair to the Demon King… The realm isn’t so bad. Sure, it’s where ‘bad people’ go but…

_How bad do you have to be to fall into Hell?_

The answer? It depends on the person.

For example, I knew an angel who fell to be with the one she loved. She couldn’t achieve her full potential in my realm, and that’s okay. She’s happier down there, and she’s cared for.

“But she’s in _Hell_!” You’ll most likely argue, “You do know Hell is where sinners are _burned alive_ , don’t you?” Of course I do. But I also know that there’s fire in Heaven too. Why do you think angels fall? They become engulfed in the flames of whatever ‘sinful’ thing takes their fancy, and they fall.

But I also know of an angel who becomes intoxicated daily. She mourns for a lost friend that she knows will never return, not truly. But she never falls. If she fell, perhaps she would be the archdemon of gluttony. I, myself, will never know.

“But gluttony is a _sin_!” You’ll likely protest, “Why hasn’t she fallen?” Because she has, quite literally, a guardian angel. The archangel who protects her knows and respects her, because she, too, lost someone she respected and cared for on that mere mortal day.

Many have passed by my throne in the past. Many have been cast away, unfit to remain in my realm. Many will never understand the complications of what I do. And that, too, is okay. One may never expect to understand the world, as the world is constantly changing, along with the very beings that inhabit it.

I have never, however, been down to the Demon King’s realm.

They claim it’s _cosy_ . I gave a rather… _unregal_ snort in response before realising they were genuine. Fiery fields—they’d laughed at that, “Y’know, fields of fiery torture.” I wasn’t amused, though an attempt to smile was made.

They spoke to me of ravines and caverns filled with molten fire—“fire _everywhere_ ”—and demons aplenty. Which, I suppose, is to be expected. Demons in Hell, angels in Heaven, mortals on Earth.

I’ve known a few demons who have attempted to repent. Most through business, but a few through personal relationships.

For instance, I once heard of a demon who was in a constant state of repent, taking long hours out of their day to strain for hope and acceptance. I never knew what happened to them.

I… Briefly met an archdemon once. He was pleasant enough, and he seemed rather content with his partner, whoever she was. He seemed quite known with the King, but I couldn't quite distinguish which Deadly Sin he was. Is there even a difference between them? Maybe there should be.

Goodness, this is why I _hate_ Hell. Always making me _question_ things.

You wish to know about my relationship with the mortal realm? Well...

My experience of the _modern_ mortal plane is limited, as I have more of a presence in Heaven (and I _presume_ Hell, although it _is_ just a presumption) than I do Earth. It’s a beautiful place in some parts. Although I suppose it always has been. The mortals—even though _most_ are actively aware of the damage—make minute movements to “Change the World!” as they claim. I admire them for it, and as much as I wish to help, tipping the scales of Fate are much more expensive in modern mortal society than even before.

I do play a role in mortal society though, and—

_Hm? Pardon, Ms. Harkov? Am I not supposed to? Truly? … Right… There’s who that wishes to see me? Them ? I thought I specifically stated that I was busy within the coming mortal weeks? They’re **insistent** ? Typical._

_Very well, Ms. Harkov. Send them in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I reference you here, I hope I did your character justice. If not, feel free to DM me about it.


End file.
